This invention relates to key duplicating machines and, more particularly, to automatic key duplicating machines amenable to coin controlled operation.
Several forms of key duplicating machines are known. The most widely used of these machines are quite simple and greatly rely on the skill of the machine operator during the duplication process. Clearly such machines are not automatic and are not suitable for operation in customer controlled or coin operated applications.
Previous attempts have been made to automate key making machines. However, the added number of working parts previously required to render the machines automatic and eliminate the need for a skilled operator made most prior automatic models too expensive to be widely accepted and so complex as to be prone to breakdown. Furthermore, most known automatic key duplicating machines were not sufficiently "foolproof" in the hands of an unskilled operator. For example, many prior models relied on a certain degree of dexterity and care on the part of an operator to properly position the sample key and key blank. Often, however, a customer of a self-service machine was unable or too inattentive to provide proper positioning with the result that the "duplicate" key provided was dysfunctional.
Other prior machines worked as laboratory models but were not suited for actual public operation. For example, sample keys that were of an unusual thickness or slightly bent could not be accommodated.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a reliable automatic key making machine that can be successfully operated by inattentive or unskilled persons and can be manufactured at a low cost.